The present invention relates to a method for controlling the assembly cycle of a frame assembling machine and to a machine for carrying out the method.
Frame assembling machines are known in which the manufacturing cycle is controlled by a system in which the necessary information is entered by an operator by means of an appropriately provided keyboard. This information varies according to the profile of the strips that compose the frame.
The information that the operator must enter in the system relate to the height and number of staples to be used for the corner jointing of the strips, to the positions in which the staples are to be inserted, particularly the distance from the outside and inside comers of the frame, and to the position of the means by way of which the frames are fixed to the worktable.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a method which allows to automatically control an assembling machine on the basis of parameters derived from the cross-section of the strips.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whose characteristics are defined in the appended claims.
This aim and this object are achieved with a method for controlling the assembly cycle of strips for forming frames in assembling machines, characterized in that it comprises the steps of:
reading, by means of a scanner, the cross-section of one of the strips that compose the frame in order to obtain a resulting image of said cross-section;
digitizing the resulting image in binary format;
graphically visualizing said cross-section;
calculating dimensions of the cross-section;
identifying points suitable for positioning strip locking means;
determining points of application of stapling elements and the number of said elements to be applied in each point;
activating the assembling machine to perform the stapling of the strips.